LIES
by mocaimocai
Summary: Asal kau bahagia, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang ku bisa.... Based on MV Big Bang - LIES.


Another one shot from me. XD

Kategori yang ini mungkin juga angst. Tapi gak separah yang Last Words... Pairing kali ini Zoro-Robin!

HARAP DIINGAT, INI** BUKAN** HADIAH ULTAH BUAT ZORO!!!

Please enjoy (and review if you don't mind XD). NB: Kata bercetak tebal adalah flash back.

DISCLAIMER: Since One Piece was borned on 1990, until now, tomorrow and forever, it still Oda's. I'm just one of its big fan who want to borrow his characters for a while. Lies a song from Big Bang.

**LIES**

Zoro berlari menyusuri area pertokoan yang sempit dan dipenuhi pengunjung yang lalu lalang. Ia sudah berlari lebih dari setengah jam di siang yang terik itu. Napasnya hampir habis. Tenggorokannya terbakar. Tubuhnya sudah memberontak menuntut istirahat, sementara di belakang, gerombolan polisi itu masih mengejarnya. Zoro ingin sekali segera menghentikan larinya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai dehidrasi. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh. Ia harus terus berlari, sampai bisa memastikan bahwa gadis itu aman. Bahwa gadis itu tetap bisa hidup tentram, entah apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Memikirkan prospek itu, Zoro mempercepat larinya hingga ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia cukup aman. Zoro menengok ke belakang, polisi-polisi itu sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Zoro mengabaikan jantung dan napasnya yang pendek-pendek, menjauhi keinginan untuk minum dan duduk istirahat, dan malah berjalan cepat mencari telpon umum. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama. Tidak, tidak cukup... Ia sudah kehabisan waktu...

Ia menemukan sebuah telpon umum dan segera menghampirinya. Memasukkan receh dengan terburu-buru, dan menekan beberapa seri nomor. Tangannya bergetar, entah karena hampir pingsan atau karena tidak sabar... Dan telepon pun tersambung.

*TUUUUT...*

*TUUUUT...*

.

.

Robin bergerak cepat dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja rias disamping. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar dering ponsel dari tas mungil di meja itu. Robin menyambar tasnya dan melempar isinya ke tempat tidur, menemukan ponselnya yang menerima sebuah panggilan. Robin mengangkatnya dengan panik...

"Ha-halo...?" Sapanya kepada orang diseberang yang tidak ia ketahui... Tapi firasatnya menyadari bahwa ia mengenal identitas orang yang meneleponnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo?" Ulang Robin semakin panik. Bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya pucat, dan air matanya sudah menggenang.

*Tut, Tut, Tut, Tut, Tut....*

Terputus...

Robin menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Kegelisahan yang sudah membebaninya semakin mengungkung. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang?

.

.

"Cih, kau kira kau bisa lari?" Komentar seorang polisi dengan nada mengejek sementara memborgol tangan Zoro. Zoro diam saja tanpa perlawanan. Ia tahu percuma saja melakukan perlawanan, toh bukan itu tujuan pelariannya. Sekarang ia tahu Robin aman. Walaupun ia tetap bersangkut pautan dengan hal ini, tapi minimal Robin mendapatkan situasi yang aman dan tidak membahayakan.

Zoro berjalan diiringi para polisi yang mengawalnya dengan kasar. Ia sempat menengok kebelakang...

Gagang telpon itu masih menggantung dengan kabelnya...

.

.

Robin membereskan kembali barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kecil. Ia gelisah, takut, kalut, panik dan sedih. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan yang bisa terjadi... Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah membiarkan otaknya berpikir. Robin berjalan cepat meninggalkan apartemennya menuju gedung parkir mobil untuk mengambil mobilnya. Berusaha membuat otaknya bekerja dan menjauhi pemikiran-pemikiran yang akan membuat kepalanya pecah. Robin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup berbahaya. Ia tidak tahu akan kemana... Ia hanya ingin beraktivitas.

Ia memasuki sebuah supermarket besar yang berjarak sekitar satu jam dari apartemen yang ia tinggali. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan mengambil troli, Robin berjalan masuk ke supermarket. Berkeliling tanpa tujuan, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu... Padahal ia tahu betul kulkasnya masih penuh dengan bahan makanan untuk seminggu.

Robin mengambil barang asal saja dan memasukkanya ke dalam troli tanpa dipilih-pilih lagi, berkeliling ke seluruh sudut supermarket tanpa minat lalu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi dirinya, karena itulah ia bersyukur sekali ketika keluar dari supermarket dan mendapati pemandangan matahari yang mulai condong ke barat.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Robin menaruh begitu saja belanjaannya di meja makan. Waktu makan malam sudah hampir tiba, tapi nafsu makannya menghilang sama sekali.

Ketika masuk ke ruang tengah, tanpa sadar tangannya mengambil remote TV... Tapi segera berhenti di tengah jalan ketika ia sadar akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap berpikir, tetapi pikiran yang tidak diinginkan itu terkadang muncul lagi di dalam kepalanya sekilas. Tapi kemunculannya yang sekilas itu justru semakin membuat rasanya semakin menyakitkan dan akhirnya tertimbun jadi kegelisahan...

Perasaan manusia sangat kompleks. Tapi di sisi lain justru sangat sederhana. Begitu mudah diketahui, bisa dipahami, tapi sangat rumit untuk dimengerti.

"Zoro..." Bisik Robin singkat. Ia sangat ingin tahu kabar laki-laki itu.

Robin mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di sofa dan berusaha membacanya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa tidak ada satu pun huruf yang bisa masuk ke otaknya... ia hanya memandangi halaman yang sama dengan pandangan kosong sementara pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Ia tidak ingin diam saja, tapi justru tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan sekarang.

.

.

Satu malam berlalu dengan Robin terus terjaga sepanjang malam. Terkadang ia tertidur, tapi segera bangun karena mimpi buruk. Keesokan paginya, ia hanya terbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali...

Robin menyeret tubuhnya bangun dan ke kamar mandi. Ia menyisir rambutnya di depan wastafel dengan kalut...

**..."HENTIKAN!!" Jerit Robin sambil menghindari sebuah pukulan dari seorang laki-laki paruh baya.**

"**MEMANGNYA KAU BISA APA, DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!!"...**

Napas Robin memendek ketika memikirkan kelebatan masa lalu itu. Perlahan air matanya jatuh. Robin merosot ke lantai dingin di depan wastafel itu. Tangis yang ia tahan perlahan-lahan tumpah.

"Zoro..." Isak Robin.

.

.

Ia hanya memandangi spaghetti di hadapannya tanpa minat makan. Robin memutuskan untuk ke kafe siang itu. Kafe milik sahabatnya yang juga merangkap koki disana.

"Robin-chan, ayo makan... " Bujuk Sanji lembut. Robin tersenyum lemah.

"Omong-omong, si Ganggang Laut sudah 2 hari ini tidak kelihatan, kenapa ya?" Tanya Sanji sambil menaruh gelas berisi jus jeruk di meja Robin, "ini Robin-chan... Aku tahu kau lebih suka kafein, tapi saat ini sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat... Lebih baik minum sesuatu yang menyegarkan..."

"Terima kasih, Sanji..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Sanji, tapi tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih ke layar televisi. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan mengeras.

"... Diberitakan dari Kota Shabondy, seorang pemuda bernama Roronoa Zoro ditahan polisi atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Korban adalah seorang pria berusia kisaran 40-50 tahunan yang tinggal sendiri di sebuah mansion pinggir kota..."

"A- a... APA-APAAN INI?!" bentak Sanji shock.

Robin membeku di kursinya mendengar berita itu.

"... korban dibunuh dengan menggunakan sebuah vas bunga yang dihantam sebanyak 4 kali ke kepala korban. Motifnya diyakini polisi adalah dendam. Kini, Roronoa divonis dengan hukuman 20 tahun penjara...."

Robin segera berlari dari kafe itu, meninggalkan Sanji yang masih meneriakkan namanya. Ia membawa mobilnya ke sebuah mansion pinggir kota, berlari ke lantai 3 dan melewati sebuah pintu yang dihalangi garis polisi...

Pasti ada penyelidikan besar-besaran di tempat ini... Robin menutup mulut dengan tangannya dengan shock...

.

**..."Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut hijau kepada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang duduk menangis di tangan.**

"**Aku dipukul ayah angkatku..." tangis gadis itu dan memperlihatkan lebam di wajahnya...**

.

**..."Aku mendapat pekerjaan di pusat kota sebagai arkeolog... Aku pulang untuk mengam—"**

**PLAAK!**

"**ANAK BRENGSEK!! CEPAT KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!!!" Bentak pria paruh baya yang mabuk berat...**

.

**..."Robin, maafkan ayahmu ini... Bisa tidak kau pulang hari ini? Aku ingin bicara..." Robin menutup teleponnya dengan kalut... Apakah ia harus pulang?...**

.

" **YANG BENAR SAJA!!! AKU HANYA MINTA 10 JUTA BERRY! MASA KAU TAK PUNYA!!!" Teriak pria itu sambil menjambak rambut Robin.**

"**Kalau uang itu hanya untuk dihambur-hamburkan, aku tidak akan mau memberikannya meskipun aku punya!" Robin berkata dengan suara keras dan tegas, "cari pekerjaan yang bisa membiayai botol-botol bir mu!"**

"**Anak kurang ajar, kau kira siapa yang membiayai hidupmu sejak kau dipungut dari jalanan? Kalau bukan karena aku, sekarang kau hanya jadi gelandangan!" Bentak ayah angkatnya.**

"**Aku sudah dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidupku!" Desis Robin penuh amarah.**

**Ayahnya sudah melayangkan tangannya, tetapi Robin lebih cepat, ia mengambil sebuah vas dari meja dan memukul kepala ayahnya. Terus berkali-kali hingga Robin sadar ayah angkatnya itu sudah kehilangan nyawa...**

**Robin melepaskan vas dari genggamannya... melihat lumuran darah...**

"**Hei, Robin, buat apa sih kau masih mengurusi pak tua..." Zoro yang baru masuk ke mansion itu tertegun melihat pemandangan Robin yang tangannya berlumuran darah dengan ekspresi shock, "...itu..." ucapnya pelan, menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tertunda.**

"**Zo... Zoro..." kata Robin dengan nada bergetar.**

**Zoro langsung menariknya berdiri, "cuci tanganmu, pulang ke apartemenmu dan bakar baju yang kau pakai sekarang. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Jangan berkomunikasi. Jangan pernah kesini..." Zoro menekan setiap kata-katanya.**

"**Ta-tapi—"**

"**CEPAT PERGI!!"**

.

Robin segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya, berlari ke mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan secepat mungkin ke penjara...

.

**Zoro terengah-engah melihat mayat itu. Robin sudah pergi.**

"**Sial!" umpatnya, ia berusaha melumurkan darah ke bajunya, ke tangannya... dan menghapus jejak atau sidik jari Robin. Ia harus terlihat bersalah...**

.

Robin memasuki area tahanan dengan gelisah. Dari pintu yang lain, ia bisa melihat Zoro dalam baju tahanan melangkah ke ruang besuk dan dikawal polisi. Robin segera membuka mulutnya ketika Zoro tiba. Ada banyak yang ia ingin katakan...

Zoro mengisyaratkan Robin untuk diam dengan tenang.

"Maaf," katanya, "Tapi aku menyayangimu... Aku merasa ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Cuma 20 tahun kok..." tambahnya dengan nada bercanda. Zoro tersenyum kecil.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Katanya tenang. Berusaha menenangkan Robin yang ia tahu pasti sangat takut dan panik melihat kenyataan yang ada.

Semua kata yang ia ingin keluarkan kini hilang entah kemana. Tapi ia yakin Zoro tahu, bahwa air matanya sudah mengatakan sangat banyak mengenai perasaan dan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang...

**THE END**

Uffh... lagi-lagi sedih begini... jujur aja, gak terlalu suka bikin fict drama sinetron begini... maybe yang selanjutnya bikin yang banyak adegan berantem aja kali ya? (lol).

Gak sanggup ngomong apa-apa lagi...

Selamat Hari Pahlawan!

Monkey D. Cyntia


End file.
